


The Smallest of Smiles

by Idnis



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: EDIT: i read the book but it still ignores EOS, F/F, I'll add more tags later on if need be, Romance, a bit of pining, a bit of the sexy times, ignores empire of storms bc i haven't read the book yet, oblivious people, takes place after queen of shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: Elide is finally free and on her own with a clear goal: to reach Terrasen. Feelings about a certain white haired Wing Leader however, do not make her journey any easier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _*squeaks*_  
>  Help this is the first fanfiction I have ever written... if you forget about all those drafts that are lying somewhere in a dusty corner on my laptop, and I'm more than a little nervous !  
> As the tags already said, this takes place after Queen of Shadows, since I have not yet read Empire of Storms. The book is in my possession however, but I heard that it breaks up my beautiful Malide ship.. so I decided to finally write the fanfic I planned for this beautiful couple before letting myself, perhaps be convinced of another ship. 
> 
> There are perhaps tiny spoilers for Queen of Shadows in this fanfiction, but I mostly created my own little version of what should have happened with Manon and Elide. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated, since English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta!
> 
>  Enjoy.

Her breathing turned more laboured with every step that she took. The forest ground beneath her feet was unsteady and treacherous. Elide didn’t trust her ankle to take her safely to a nearby town, let alone Terrasen. But when she put her hand in her bag and found the scrap of fabric concealing the weird black stone, Elide took a resolute step forward. She _would_ give this stone to Celaena Sardothien and she _would_ find Aelin Galathynius. Her queen. So she _would_ keep on walking and, even though she had told herself this a few times already, she reminded herself again.  
‘No more running.’

So she managed, albeit slowly, to put distance between herself and Morath and get closer to Terrasen. It didn’t matter that her feet hurt, that she was tired and, to be honest, a bit scared. Elide was going to reach Terrasen.

When the sun was almost below the horizon, making room for its counterpart, Elide tiredly dropped her things on the ground and sat down heavily. She stretched her legs in front of her and groaned. Her ankle hurt, but no more than yesterday. She massaged it carefully, marvelling at the absence of the cold and hard chain around her ankle. It had been cut off with a flick of the wrist. To cut through such a thick chain, you’d need incredible power. Manon had merely used her nails.

No, Elide thought, there was no _merely_ anything when describing Manon. She was powerful and beautiful and incredibly strong. But perhaps her greatest strength was that she did not care about anything. Least of all Elide.

No, Elide corrected herself again, she came for me. Manon had saved her from her uncle and Morath and a few nights back, Manon had given Elide one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. So even if ‘care’ was perhaps too great a word to describe how Manon felt about her, ‘not’ was also insubstantial. Truth be told, Elide had no idea how Manon felt about her. About the girl who claimed her blood runs blue.

Her fingers pressed on a sore spot and Elide winced. She wished Manon cared about her.

Sound asleep, bundled up in a grey, non-descript cloak, Elide lay on the soft and prickly forest floor, unaware of the three men slowly and silently stalking towards her. Though she had not built a fire, fortune was not on her side when the three men had chosen a random path in the forest and stumbled upon her trail. When they saw her, they pointed at her sleeping form and grinned at each other. There were all sorts of treasures to be found tonight.

Perhaps Elides so claimed blue blood revolted at the thought of being abused and killed by ignorant men, or perhaps her keen senses picked up the different scents in the air and shuffle of feet on the ground. Or perhaps Elides resolve was too strong to allow it to end this way.

It did not matter how she sensed the men approaching, it mattered that she did.

 

With a trembling hand, Elide reached for the small knife tucked beneath her head. She needed to be brave now. She needed to act.  
  
But maybe it would be better to let them come to her and then stab them in the legs? Slice their ankles to render them immobile? That would be easier if she pretended to be asleep and let them get closer. But if things went wrong, if she missed or someone came from behind her and stabbed _her_ whilst the other was recovering from his wound...  
Elide clenched the hilt of the knife firmly as the shuffle of feet was getting nearer and nearer.  
  
Then a heavy _thud_ and a gasp, followed by another loud thud sounded through the area. To Elide, it sounded as if they had been carrying something heavy and then dropped it. No, she thought surprised, it sounded as if they _themselves_ had dropped to the ground. Holding her breath, she strained to hear what was going on when suddenly footsteps were approaching rapidly. Elide could hear them clearly. It was as if the man had thrown caution in the wind.

_Now_ , she had to do something now.  
  
So Elide threw the cloak off, got to her feet as quickly as she could and with the knife held in front of her, faced her attacker.

  
And stared straight at Manon Blackbeak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I still haven't started Queen of Shadows yet... I probably should, heh.

Manon knew it was futile to wish Elide was somehow still fast asleep while she killed those vile men. If Elide had slept through the killing, she would not be worth saving at all. Because if her senses were so dull, she would surely die the next night.  
  
Still, it would save Manon the interaction and the explanation the witchling would surely ask of her.  
  
The night was now, once again, quiet. Elide looked around her with wide eyes. Two men lay dead on the ground, their necks slashed open. Another was impaled on a spear, most likely his own, since Elide had never seen Manon use one before. Though his form was slumped forward, the spear crudely held his body upright. That would explain why she had only heard two men falling.  
Her eyes slowly found their way back to the fearsome Wing Leader and heir of the Blackbeak clan. Manons nails dripped with blood.  
  
It appeared as if Manon was watching her cautiously and Elide suddenly felt awkward, standing there with her knife still held out. She dropped it to her side.  
‘Thank you.’  
Manon stared at her. ‘I imagine you heard them approaching?’  
Elide nodded.  
‘And what was to be your plan of action?’   
Elide blushed. ‘I was pretending to be asleep until they were close enough to slash their ankles or stab them in the leg.’  
‘Too many disadvantages. That would have worked if there had been only one.’  
Manon sounded reprimanding and Elide dropped her eyes to the ground, her cheeks burning. Manon was right of course, but Elide had never been trained in combat. She didn’t know how to defend herself. And now Manon had to save her again, had come back for her again.  
‘Why? Why did you come back?’ She looked at Manon, who stiffened ever so slightly.   
‘That mountain is wrong,’  Manon answered disinterested. ‘I needed to get out.’  
It was clear that Manon could cover the ground Elide had so painstakingly made quickly with Abraxos, but why?  Elide still didn’t understand why Manon had sought her out, instead of flying someplace else. One look at Manon however, made Elide swallow back her next question. The witch would not tolerate another question about her motives and so Elide would not ask.  
  
The witchling was safe, the question was asked and now Elide needed to sleep if she wanted to keep up her terribly slow progress towards Terrasen. So Manon sat down on the floor and unclasped her cape.  
‘W-what are you doing?’ said Elide slightly panicked. Manon levelled her with a stare.  
‘I am getting ready to sleep.’  
  
  
 Oh, it was not possible to sleep with Manon so close. Though Elide did feel safer, incredibly safe in fact, at the same time she was wildly uncomfortable at the thought of being babysat by her. To think the heir of the Blackbeak clan had to save her and stay with her to make sure she would survive the night. Elide felt her cheeks grow hot. She needed to learn how to survive and how to fight.

Feeling daring, Elide peered through her eyelids at the fierce warrior lying next to her. She knew she should have stopped herself.  
  
The moonlight made the long, white hair of Manon positively glow, giving her an almost ethereal beauty. Her usual cold face was relaxed and oh, Elide thought, she really is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Her lashes were impossibly long, her lips full and soft looking. Elides cheeks grew even hotter. These thoughts were futile. She would never know if Manons lips were soft.  
  
But the wing leader had come back for her and had saved her again and that made Elide feel warm and safe.

She finally drifted back to sleep.

Manon let out the breath she had been holding when she noticed Elide had fallen asleep. Though giving much thought to her feelings was something Manon had never done, she had felt uncomfortable under Elides stare. Perhaps she had been a bit afraid that the witchling would start questioning her again, but she felt that was not the sole reason for her discomfort.  


 

The morning light woke Elide up from a good and deep sleep. Finally well rested and comfortable, Elide sat up and stretched her arms and legs. Her feet and ankle felt better too. This was the best sleep she had in a few days. What had been different?  
  
Manon.  
  
Elide turned quickly.  
  
Gone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever I write in word it always seems like I wrote a pretty decent chapter, but then I post it here and it just looks very, very short. But I do find it easier to write more short pieces than one long piece. Ah well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than planned because life. Sorry that my chapters are still a bit short! But they are getting longer, I promise :) Also a book update: I'm 66% through Empire of Storms right now, as goodreads so kindly tells me. So many awesome things are happening! I can't help but be a bit conflicted about certain events though.

One step.   
  
And another.  
  
Elides eyes were staring unfocused at the ground while she tiredly dragged her feet forward. She had been walking almost non-stop for days, stopping only to sleep when her eyes shut on their own accord. Since the encounter with those men a few days ago, she felt an even greater need to prove that she was not completely useless, but with each unsure step she took, pain shot through her legs. Somehow the forest ground seemed even more treacherous now.

Trying to focus on anything other than the throbbing of her no doubt swollen ankle, she closed her eyes.  
  
And didn’t see the tree branch in her path.   
  
With a crash Elide fell hard, her knees scraping across tiny rocks and broken tree branches. She winced as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and examined her arms and legs. Her knees were bleeding rather badly.   
Producing a bit of binding tape and a somewhat fresh cloth from her bag, she looked at the blood dripping on the ground. The red was a stark contrast against the green leaves. Her blood.  
  
Red blood.

For all she claimed that her blood ran blue, the harsh reality was staring straight at her. There, welling from the scrapes on her knees, was her _red_ blood. Did telling someone you were different, really make you any different? Wasn’t she a fool for pointing at something that was obvious and denying to see its true nature? What if Manon saw this too? Saw this pathetic, small and weak human calling herself a powerful, strong and immortal witch.  
How sad.  
  
Elide blushed. If Manon couldn’t bear to see her stumble through the woods, it was only logical that she left the next morning. Perhaps when she had seen her lying there, no doubt very frail looking, she decided it would be more trouble than worth to come back for her again.   
  
A bird flew from a tree, startling Elide out of her thoughts. Taking in her surroundings, the dense forest she was now in, Elide had to admit she had made quite some progress the last couple of days.   
Perhaps Manon couldn’t even find her anymore.   
  
After she finished bandaging her knees, Elide stood and began walking forward once again.  
It was only when the moon was already claiming its place in the sky that Elide dropped her bag on the ground and sat down with a groan. The end of another day. Slowly and with tired limbs, she took out her sleeping bag.  
Having learnt from the awkward encounter a few days ago, Elide now carried a knife on her person at all times. So when a sudden crash behind her sounded, she quickly gripped it and whirled around, ready to strike.  
  
It was even more awkward the second time.  
  
Manon spared the knife only the tiniest of looks before she walked past her and sat down. Faster than last time, however, Elide put the knife away and turned around. She hoped her gaze carried the question she was too afraid to ask.  
  
She also hoped her gaze concealed the tiny flicker of hope she felt.   
  
The witch let out a tired grunt. ‘The mountain,’ she gestured, as if no further explanation was needed. Which Elide supposed there wasn’t. Every day in Morath had felt as a day too much.  
‘I had been wondering if you would be able to find me,’ Elide blurted out.  
Manon laid down on the ground before turning to look at her. Her golden eyes looked tired.  
They still succeeded in making Elide speechless however.  
‘I have been hunting Crochan witches for almost all my life. I can find one witchling.’  
Elide had nothing to say to that.  
Manon closed her eyes and after a moment Elide also laid down on the ground, her back facing Manon.

It was quiet for a while, the only sounds the forest animals, the wind and the soft breathing of Manon and Elide.  
  
Elide would not stare at the witch this time. The fear of getting caught was too great.  
  
However, after a few minutes, Elide heard the breathing of Manon turn deeper and more even.   
Was the Wing Leader asleep?   
Elide knew that Manon would wake up when something was wrong or when something or someone even moved too much. Back in the aerie when Elide had woken up at night to use the bathroom, Manon had sat up straight and asked her where she was going. So Manon falling asleep this easily was not a sign of trust. It did not mean that she felt more comfortable around Elide.   
  
A few minutes passed. The need to look, to see the beautiful shape and being of Manon Blackbeak was almost overwhelming. She was losing the silent but fierce battle in her mind. That just one look wouldn’t hurt was the most convincing argument Elide had heard in a while so very quietly, she turned around and looked at the soft white hair, the long lashes and the peaceful face of the sleeping witch.   
But after a while the long days of walking took their toll and Elide could barely keep her eyes open. Though it was obviously one-sided, the presence of the other brought Elide some sort of peace and comfort and it allowed her to slowly sink into a deep sleep.   
  
Manon had found her again.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hur hur oh no it's getting even more gay


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I finally finished Empire of Storms and I LOVED IT. I'm sorta on board with Lorcan and Elide, because some scenes were actually cute, but I cannot for the life of me accept Dorian and Manon. So sorry! But perhaps the next book will convince me .. ah, I hope it does, because it sucks when you don't agree with the canon-verse (if that's how you call it).

Somehow it came as no surprise the next morning that Manon was once again, gone. Elide glanced at the spot where the Blackbeak heir had slept and sighed. Her self-control last night had really proven its worth. What if Manon had woken up and caught her looking? That would have surely given a clear message. Elide blushed, and in an attempt to get rid of the awkward thoughts she promptly stood up and packed her things with burning cheeks.  
  
Her solitary and silent journey continued like it had for a few days and again, Elide walked with great determination and again, with each step her legs burned and her ankle throbbed.  
She did not falter.  
  
When the clear and welcome sound of water somewhere nearby reached her ears, Elide was pulled out of her thoughts and automatically turned towards the sound. The thought of taking a bath and of being clean, was too good to pass up on.    
  
There was a little clearing in the woods where the tiny stream she had heard flowed into a small lake. Because of the density of the forest it was a relatively private spot, the thick of the pine trees providing enough shelter for some privacy. Elide had already enthusiastically dropped her pack on the ground when she noticed the steam rising from the water. Taking a moment to thank all the gods she quickly undressed, practically throwing her clothes on the ground and limping towards the water. If she thought the first dip into the deliciously hot water was heaven, then nothing could trump the feeling of slowly and fully sinking into the steaming lake. Elide let out a tiny sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

It was no wonder that after the gruelling pace she had set for herself day after day, that brief moment was enough to make her drift into a comfortable sleep.  
  
It was also no wonder that after all the previous, awkward encounters with Manon, the gods would somehow decide to spare Elide now.  
  
Because the heir of the Blackbeak clan, the beautiful white haired witch Elide couldn’t take her eyes off, stood right behind her, announcing her presence with a clack of her tongue.  
  
With an embarrassing squeak Elide jumped forward and turned around. Manon Blackbeak stood with her arms crossed in front of her, one eyebrow raising at the reaction.  
‘How is it that every time I find you, you are not prepared?’  
  
The witch looked Elide over once before continuing, ‘And being naked isn’t the best way to scare off predators.’  
  
Her words made Elide realize the state she was in and she quickly tried to cover herself with her hands, the unnecessary and annoying blush already finding its way back to her cheeks.  
  
‘I couldn’t resist,’ Elide mumbled, dropping her gaze.  
A strand of hair fell across her face.  
Elide fidgeted in the water, struggling between lifting her hand to brush it away and flashing Manon her breasts in the process or trying an awkward head wriggle.  
  
Manon took a few steps forward, leaves crunching beneath her boots.  
  
‘Couldn’t resist.’ she repeated.  
  
Elide took a few steps back in response.  
If only Manon would stop looking her way, then she could… she could… She could not stop staring as the witch took of her leather jacket and unlaced her boots.  
It was no longer necessary for Elide to ask what the witch was doing after Manon stepped out of her pants. It was obvious the Wing Leader was going to bathe. With her.  
Elide could not stop her squeak: ‘What are you doing?!’  
  
Manon lifted her shirt over her head, dropped it to the ground and looked at Elide like it was obvious.  
‘I am going to bathe.’

  
  
  
_This was not how she had expected her life to end._    
  
  
But here Elide was, heart thumping so wildly in her chest that she felt it would soon break through her ribcage. Because Manon Blackbeak, a fierce, immortal Ironteeth Witch and the most beautiful woman Elide had ever seen, was currently naked in a bath with her. While Elide herself was also naked. In the same bath. That they were in. Very, completely and utterly naked.  
Elide wished she could trade places with her past self. Past Elide had only known the struggle of not looking at the witch while she was fully clothed and asleep.  
Present day Elide was currently fighting a losing battle, because the way those moon white locks swirled and flowed in the water was simply mesmerizing. Still, Elide thought, staring at the witch’s beautiful hair was the least dangerous choice. Following the water droplets gliding over the pale skin of Manon’s shoulders and collarbones however, was _a lot_ more dangerous, seeing as those drops went further down and had almost reached the swell of her bre-  
  
Elide snapped herself out of her stupor. A bit too literal perhaps, she realized too late. Her body had already jerked backwards, water splashing everywhere. She quickly turned around, away from the witch. Hopefully Manon hadn’t recognized her action for the panicked flailing that it was. Elide let out a small sigh. There was little to be done about the burning heat of her cheeks. Though it annoyed her, it didn’t alarm her quite as much as the burning heat she had felt _elsewhere._  
  
_How extremely embarrassing._  
Something must be done. Elide couldn’t stay in the water without soon making an utter fool of herself. She clenched her fists underwater and was about to announce that she was exiting the bath, when two rough hands set upon her back.  
  
Elide could not utter a single sound.  
  
‘If you willingly sacrificed your own defences for this bath, then you should let it help you.’  
Manon’s hands began drawing lazy circles on her shoulders.   
‘You are getting _more_ tense instead of less.’

Elides mind raced.  
How on earth would she be able to relax while those deadly hands were on her skin? __  
Lies.  
_You’re tense because Manon is touching you while you are both naked,_ her mind helpfully added.  
  
Elide forced out a reply.  
‘I just… didn’t expect you to touch me.’

Manon’s hands were now massaging between her shoulder blades. Elide noted surprised that her touch actually felt quite gentle.  
  
‘While we are immortal and powerful, Witches do get tense from being on a broom for a long time, or fighting someone worthwhile,’ Manon explained very matter-of-fact.  
  
‘Ah,’ Elide said quietly.  
  
Manon pressed on a few sore spots and gently worked the tension out of them.  
‘Do not underestimate the importance of keeping your body supple.’  
  
And while Elide had a difficult time keeping her thoughts calm, her heartbeat did slowly get more quiet and her body got more relaxed. Manon really was good at this.   
For a few moments there was only the dark and quiet of the forest, the soft sounds made by the water, animals going about their nightly business and their silence.  
Everything felt right.  
Manon didn’t say anything, which was normal since the witch had never spoken much to her, and Elide didn’t want to break this fragile and soft moment of peace.  
  
That was, until Manon’s hands started working on the knots in her neck and those nails lightly scratched her sensitive skin. Immediately Elide’s hair stood on end and a shiver went through her. There was nothing relaxing about _that_ sensation.  
  
Manon continued to massage her.  
  
Perhaps it was just an accident, Elide thought desperately, trying to calm her heartbeat. It was possible the witch was also more relaxed and as a result, more clumsy. But she knew that was unlikely.  
  
Any hope Elide might have had at calming down vanished the second time those nails scratched her neck.  
The sensation shot through her like lightening, the embarrassing heat _there_ returning. If Manon noticed her tensing, she didn’t act on it.  Manon slowly worked her way up and down, lightly dragging her nails across Elide’s neck in the process. Elide bit her lip and tried with all her might to remain calm. How could the Wing Leader not hear her thunderous heartbeat?  
  
‘I see this is a more difficult spot,’ Manon whispered close behind her, whilst continuing the torturous massage.  ‘Perhaps… I should push a bit harder.’    
Her hands gave a more solid push then and Manon’s nails dug harder into her skin. Elide jerked forward.  
  
‘I don’t-,’ Elide tried to say, but found herself a bit breathless. Her whole body trembled.  But Manon didn’t let her finish that sentence, no, instead she dug her nails in a bit more and closed the distance between their bodies, pressing against Elide’s back.  
‘That spot is too sensitive to work on right now.’ Manon’s voice sounded low and close. Elide tried not to faint from the sensation of Manon’s body against hers, Manon’s nails in her neck, her breath a warm tickle on her skin.  
‘Who knows what might happen…’   
Those nails pressed harder against the sensitive skin of her neck and Elide let out a tiny sound. Any harder and it would hurt.  
Manon leaned in closer,  ‘…if I push too much?’  
And turned away. As sudden as the sensations had begun, they were gone.  
  
Elide heard the water splashing behind her, indicating that Manon had left the bath. A shuddering breath left her body. She tried not to focus on the needy and desperate feeling that took hold of her body, but when she lifted a hand to her neck, Elide noticed it trembled.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send help to elide's poor gay heart


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE whooo. I would've liked to update more frequently, but it's really hard to find the time between writing essays and Christmas shopping to write. But seeing as this is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction, I'm just pleased with myself for managing to update at least once a month, if not more. I hope you are too!  
> I'm curious though, what is everyone reading at the moment? I just finished Ice like Fire from Sara Raasch and I'm a little conflicted about the series, but some parts are just so darn good that I have to finish it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Though she had to admit that the bath had had its benefits, Elide couldn’t help but feel a bit miserable afterwards. While she resumed her normal walking pace, getting more used to travelling through the forest after so many days in it, Elide’s mind kept drifting. It kept repeating the path of a single waterdrop down collarbones and it kept remembering how it had felt when Manon’s body was pushed against hers. Her cheeks did a fair job of trying to keep up with all the pleasant and awkward memories running through her mind, but in the end decided on staying hot and burning.  
Gods, Elide felt so awkward.  
  
For a while now, Elide knew why she reacted the way she did, but still she had trouble accepting the big and embarrassing crush she had on Manon. If she could still call it a crush, she thought, recalling the breathlessness she had felt when Manons breasts had pushed against her back.

Which was another detail her mind kept repeating.  
  
Elide sighed loudly. She would keep walking, even if her body hummed from the sexual tension, because there were more important things to worry about than silky skin and hormones going rampant.

 

  
She was a weak human being, Elide thought later in the evening, when she had made camp earlier than usual. It was just to relieve a bit of the tension, she told herself. She couldn’t focus with all these distracting thoughts and feelings, so in order to not get caught off guard, Elide would nobly sacrifice herself and give in to her temptations.  
  
Checking once more, just to be sure that no one was around, Elide lied down under her cloak and closed her eyes. She would just get rid of the distraction, there would be nothing ‘extra’.  
  
Yet somehow, when her hand slid downwards, she felt her treacherous mind instantly going back to the state it had been in the whole day. Drifting. Towards pale, soft skin and strong nails. Towards the warmth of Manon’s breath on her neck. How Elide would’ve loved nothing more than to turn around and embrace Manon, press her own naked body against her. She would’ve loved to kiss her deadly mouth, softly at first, but getting more wild, more out of control, with each kiss.  
She doubted Manon would be a very _gentle_ lover.  
Of course, she would not be able to keep her hands to herself. Elide would relish in the fact that she could finally touch Manon and let her hands explore the sensual body of the Wing Leader.  
  
Elide’s breath was coming in short pants.  
  
After some exploring, Elide would settle for the more sensitive areas and cautiously place her hands on Manon’s round breasts. She would touch her nipples, stroking them, if they were at all sensitive, and make Manon gasp from the sensation. But Elide would not be satisfied with small touches, she would make the witch moan and writhe in ecstasy underneath her hands. So she would not settle for the small gasp, but let one of her hands drift down over Manon’s stomach towards her -  
  
Elide’s own moan overshadowed her fantasy for a brief moment. Her hands didn’t falter their movements though, too lost as she was in her pleasure.   
  
Elide bit her lip as her mind drifted back, to her fantasy, to her fingers finding wet heat and her own moaning once again, this time followed by a low groan from Manon.  
It felt so good.  
Elide’s hand went faster, more urgent, but she was forced out of her fantasy once again when she heard the embarrassing wet sounds her body made. The shame urged her to open her eyes and check one last time if it was safe to lose herself in the sensations.

It wasn’t. Elide’s senses alerted her to the sound of approaching footsteps. She withdrew her fingers and stood up quickly, preparing herself for the sight of Manon Blackbeak approaching her through the woods.  
  
Manon stopped when she noticed Elide was watching her. She smirked.  
  
‘Good.’  
  
At the small word of praise, Elide felt pride. She hadn’t let Manon down this time. The reason for her extra alertness however made Elide fight against the urge to look away in shame. She had almost been caught pleasuring herself, thinking about Manon no less. Her body still hummed with the thrill and tension that the hint of release brought. Elide hoped, really hoped, that Manon couldn’t smell the arousal and above all guilt on her.  
  
‘I thought I would surprise you this time by actually being prepared.’  
Elide smiled and picked up a stick to poke at her campfire nonchalantly. Appear normal and at ease Elide, she thought. Like you were just tending to your fire. She snorted. She had been tending to her fire.  
A different kind of fire, alright.  
  
‘Did you have any meat the last couple of days?’ Manon inquired when she reached the little camp Elide had quickly set up.  
‘No, I’m still not very good at hunting,’ Elide confessed quietly and Manon nodded as if this was to be expected.  
‘Then I will get us some meat.’  
Elide watched her turn around, flicking out her sharp iron nails and stalking towards the denser part of the forest.  
‘Wait,’ she called after Manon. ‘How do you know which way to go?’  
Manon stilled. She shot her a look over her shoulders.  
‘I just heard a deer in that direction, a few kilometres away.’  
  
Elide felt her shoulders sag in response as Manon walked away. There was no way she would be able to hear game a few kilometres away. It really was impossible for her to match Manon’s strength and senses and prove herself worthy. She would just have to learn how to set traps, but she couldn’t stay in one place for too long. With a sigh Elide started to poke the fire again, when she suddenly went very still and very pale.  
  
  
She could hear a deer a few… kilometres away?

  
With a groan Elide hid her burning face between her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are still not getting much longer my chapters, so sorry. I'M TRYING! D: Please leave a comment with your thoughts and/or mental support :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uugh I have been rewriting this chapter for the longest time.. aaaaanyway, how's everyone's reading been going these days? It's nearly impossible to find some peace and quiet during the holidays haha, but ah well, all the food, presents and just fun times are definitely worth sacrificing my time for.  
> Enjoy!

After a satisfying dinner, Elide and Manon sat quietly around the fire as the sky grew darker. It had been burning strong for a while now, and Elide relaxed at the thought that she could say her red cheeks were because of the flames. 

  
After a few more minutes of silence Elide carefully lifted her gaze from the fire and onto the relaxed posture of Manon Blackbeak sitting across from her.  
‘How is-,’ she started, trying for a conversation but then rethinking her question. Perhaps Manon wouldn’t want to talk about Morath. Elide knew _she_ wouldn’t. ‘How are the thirteen?’ she asked instead.  
Manon lifted an eyebrow.  
‘They are fine.’  
‘Oh.’  
So much for a conversation. Perhaps this was already too much prying or, even worse, showing too much interest in Manon. But she couldn’t help herself, she wanted to know everything there was to know about the white haired heir of the Blackbeak clan.  
‘Do they go away too? From the mountain?’ she continued, and saw Manon tense slightly in response.  
‘They do get away sometimes,’ the Witch answered slowly.  
‘Do you know where they are going?’  
‘Mostly hunting for better food.’  
Elide nodded. She figured this was still the case. The thirteen had hunted their own food when she was in Morath as well, complaining about how bad the stuff that they were given in the mountain tasted. Elide wondered about the behaviour and habits of the thirteen. What did they like to do in their free time?  
Elide looked up at the sky for a brief moment and thought if she could, she would want to fly as much as possible too.  
‘Mostly?’ she murmured belatedly, gazing at the many stars.  
‘Well, it’s food or men,’ Manon answered. ‘Though there isn’t much of a difference for most of the witches.’  
Elide looked at her in shock.  
‘They hunt because they want to eat men?’  
‘Well, after they had had them in their beds of course.’  
From her relaxed posture and the way Manon had so carelessly said this, Elide figured it was nothing extraordinary for Manon. Of course it wasn’t, she’d probably done this herself a couple of times. Hunting men for sex and food.  
Then a thought entered Elide’s mind and it wouldn’t leave her, it forced her to blurt out, ‘Then why are you here?’ 

  
Even though Elide knew why. 

  
She knew in her heart that it was because Manon felt some sort of bond with her, through blood, and a responsibility for a weak witchling that was supposedly family. It still puzzled her though, why Manon kept visiting her and checking on her. Elide thought it was for lack of trust in her survival skills, but she couldn’t help hoping. Hoping that it might be something else that drew Manon to her once in a while. 

  
Manon was silent, and watching Elide cautiously as if she was afraid that Elide might attack her with another bold question. For a second, there was a small frown on Manon’s face but then she flashed her teeth wickedly and replied, ‘Cannibalism is rare amongst witches, Elide.’

  
Elide was certain her heart had stopped beating.

  
She could not think of anything to say or do.  


Did this mean that Manon visited her because… because she was… the _other_ kind of prey?  


‘Let’s sleep,’ Manon suddenly interrupted her thoughts, standing up to get her cloak.  Still half in shock, Elide somehow automatically grabbed her worn blanket and laid down. 

  
Should she do _something_?

  
But before Elide could think of an appropriate response and without any warning, Manon draped her cloak around Elide and laid down next to her, body pressed close.  
‘It’s a lot colder than usual tonight,’ was her explanation. 

  
As if that would somehow calm Elide. 

  
Elide nodded and shut her eyes very tightly, feeling incredibly nervous and on edge.  
This could not be real.  
How was she supposed to sleep with Manon so close by? And after she said… _that_ , no less.  
But.  
But, Elide thought, it could have been just teasing. Because Manon had said _men_ , and because if that was how Manon viewed Elide then she would have done something during her first visit.  
And Manon hadn’t.  
She had saved Elide, and she looked out for her by catching food and sleeping close. Elide supposed that was something what family did. What sisters did. 

  
It did not help her sisterly thoughts however that she could feel Manon’s body so close to hers. Her mind kept providing her with the feel of Manon’s wet and naked skin against hers. How her breath had tickled the back of her neck, just like it did now. In fact, the situation now seemed to be almost the same as then… including the unwanted but slowly building heat of her arousal. While Elide had in her panicked state forgotten all about the almost getting caught masturbating incident, her body certainly had not. And it wanted to remind her just how on edge she was.

  
Before Elide could panic about Manon’s keen senses and how she might notice Elide’s body reacting, an arm started lightly caressing her hip, following the curve of her body.  
_W-what?_  
The hand was warm and gentle where it touched her skin. Manon’s hand.  
Elide noticed there were no iron nails. 

  
Then the hand travelled to her thigh, caressing the sensitive skin there. Elide’s heart raced as it continued upwards and when Manon lightly touched her _there_ where the heat was the most intense, Elide let out a shaky breath.  
Even though she could not believe what was happening right now, she didn’t panic. There simply was no room in her mind left for thoughts. There were just touches.  
Touches that weren’t so light anymore.  
Touches that sent Elide’s body into a frenzy.  
By now Elide couldn’t control her gasps and moans anymore. She tried to keep them in, but soft sounds kept spilling out of her with every movement that Manon’s hand made. She tried to focus on the harsh breathing behind her and Manon’s body pressed very close against hers, but she couldn’t. The pleasure was building inside her and she hazily grabbed Manon’s arm for support, gasping.  
‘M-Manon.’  
And then her body shook and the feeling that overtook her was one of the best in the world. 

  
Eyes still closed, Elide tried to calm her breathing. Behind her Manon said or did nothing.  

  
Gods, that had been amazing. 

  
Elide tried to say it out loud, but then remembered that her hand was still clutching Manon’s arm and embarrassed she quickly let go. Manon also withdrew her arm and settled back against Elide. 

  
There was once again silence. The warmth and satisfaction of their interaction was enough to quickly pull Elide into a deep sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho we're getting to the smutty parts


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop editing my chapters at a certain point and just be satisfied with what I've got, because it takes so much longer for me to upload when I'm never happy with what I wrote. It's so difficult sometimes! But hey, here is another chapter :)

Elide felt so, so comfortable.   
  
She was back at the aerie, lying in a corner on the ground, but it wasn’t as cold as she remembered it. In fact, Elide felt pleasantly warm.   
Her comfort was mainly caused by the little tent made by Abraxos’ wing, and Manon’s body lying behind her. There was no sound in the aerie, and Elide wondered for a brief moment if it was just the three of them there.  
It was peaceful and quiet, and with a satisfied sigh Elide nestled herself more firmly against the warm and soft body of Manon. This, she thought, was what it felt like to be safe.  
  
A rather intense and bright light was shining directly on her face as Elide woke up.   
  
She could still feel the warmth from her dream, and while it was probably the result of the sun shining directly on her, she felt herself sigh as she remembered how nice it had been.  
Blinking fast against the light, Elide blearily sat up and looked around, but it was immediately obvious who was missing.  
  
After a few mornings like this, Elide told herself, she should’ve known better. Still, in the few seconds it took her to fully wake up, the crushing sadness of Manon’s absence was as fierce as it had been the past few times.   
  
She _really_ should have known better.

  
  
Whilst erasing the remains of the fire and the camp, Elide couldn’t help but look for Manon anyway, trying to shove her negative thoughts back. She’d secretly hoped that Manon had been away catching breakfast and was still on her way back.   
But Manon’s hunts had never lasted long and Elide hadn’t been quick at cleaning up camp. Her movements had been even slower than usual because of tears that stubbornly kept blurring her vision.   
  
As if anything would’ve changed, she thought bitterly as she looked back one more time at the place where she had spent the night. Where they had spent the night.   
But it hadn’t been _their_ night, because Manon had noticed Elide’s restless body and helped her out, like all the other times Manon had helped Elide with a troublesome situation. They hadn’t made love together. Besides, Manon touching her didn’t mean anything, this she knew for sure, because someone as strong as Manon wouldn’t choose someone as weak as Elide.   
  
Even though she’d expected this, it still hurt.   
  
Elide angrily wiped away her tears, to no effect.

  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur, and Elide couldn’t remember much other than dragging her feet mindlessly forward. It was why she didn’t notice the signs of a small town up ahead until she passed the first few small houses.   
Elide froze mid-step. She shouldn’t be seen because for all she knew her uncle might still be looking for her. Determined to make it off the street in record time, Elide looked around and saw, on her left, a few men walk out of a sketchy inn. It’ll have to do, she thought grimly, and entered the establishment quickly.  
  
It was as if her thoughts had been heard by the God of irony, for when she entered the dimly lit and crowded inn, and quietly slipped to the bar to speak to the innkeeper, Elide felt three pair of eyes glued to her back. She tried to hide her limp as best as she could.   
‘Do you have a room available?’ she asked the keeper in a haughty voice, trying to change her speech as best as she could.   
While the man listed the available rooms and their prices to her, Elide glanced inconspicuously over her shoulder. Three men were sitting in a corner of the room, huddled together and nursing their, she counted, fourth drink. They were not particularly buff or intelligent looking, and if they were sent by her uncle to look for her, they were currently too busy trying to keep from falling off their stools to recognize her across the room. At least, Elide hoped her fairly straight walk to the bar had tricked them enough.   
  
After a bit of haggling with the innkeeper, seeing as she did not have a lot of coin on her, Elide was surprisingly satisfied with the room she’d been given. It didn’t have a lock, and while she realized that was very unlucky, she somehow couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. She had spent the last few weeks in a forest by herself, surely she could manage in an inn for one night?   
  
Elide sat down on the bed and looked at the tiny, sparsely furnished room. Wooden walls, a wooden floor, a small window to her left and a door leading to a small bathroom. Elide groaned. What was she doing? Staying here, with those three men downstairs, wasn’t a smart move. In fact, Elide knew it was probably a pretty stupid move. Because even though she didn’t know if the men had indeed been spies or just naturally suspicious men, she couldn’t take the risk and wait for something, or nothing, to happen.   
But she felt so tired and emotionally drained that the thought of a bed was just too good to pass up on, and when her hands brushed the sheets, which were a lot softer than the forest ground she noted, Elide felt her body sag under the exhaustion.

  
  
She couldn’t remember falling asleep, since she would’ve picked a better sleeping position than this awkward twist, but upon hearing the loud, slurring voices of a few men outside her door, Elide quickly sat up and reached for her backpack at the end of the bed. The door flung open before she could however and the three men walked in, swaying on their feet and looking around the room. Their eyes landed on Elide.   
At first she could see their confusion, but that quickly changed into something a little less innocent.  
‘Guys,’ one of the three men, the only blond one, slurred, trying to point at Elide but failing. ‘I don’t think this is our room.’  
Elide took his moment of clarity to quickly confirm this, ‘No, I’m sorry, this is not your room.’  She heard how her voice shook and prayed the men didn’t pick up on it.   
The others seemed to give this information a bit of thought, before shrugging and laughing.  
‘So? Let’s share it then.’  
It was then that Elide knew she wouldn’t be able to get rid of the men by talking, so she dived towards her backpack. But one of the men was surprisingly fast and grabbed her arm before she could pick it up. He leaned towards her, his face too close for comfort, and Elide resisted the urge to scream like a damsel in distress.   
‘Are you on the run for someone, missy?’   
His breath smelled like cheap alcohol. Elide struggled in his hold but before she could manage to free herself, the other men assisted their friend by grabbing hold of her other arm. One had dived for her swinging legs, but once on his knees, his interest in grabbing her legs had disappeared for his interest in finding out how to get her pants off.  
‘D’you think we can have a bit of fun before we turn her in?’   
Elide did scream this time.  
  
The blond one, who had been holding one of her arms, silenced her by putting his hand on her mouth.   
‘Sssssh,’ he slurred. Elide glared furiously at him and started trashing even more, but the man below had succeeded in his task and yanked her pants off.   
His grin was dirty as his eyes raked over her bare legs. ‘Get her shirt off,’ he instructed the others, who complied immediately. Elide felt herself get sick with anger and disgust as those hands started tugging at the hem of her shirt, and she tried desperately to think of something she could do, but then the man on the ground made a disgusted sound. Elide saw he was looking at her ankle.  
‘What is _this_?’ he said in horror.   
‘Horrible choice of last words,’ Manon replied. The man made to turn around and see who’d said something, but the four iron nails protruding from his throat made it impossible. He looked in surprise at his friends and tried to speak, but it only resulted in more blood streaming out of his throat. Behind him, Manon was seizing up the rest of the men. The ice cold fury in her eyes promised them death.   
They had the clear state of mind to release Elide’s arms, but it seemed that triggered Manon into moving. Her white hair whipped around as she broke four arms, gutted one stomach and sliced another throat. The hard thump of bodies falling to the ground started to sound familiar to Elide, who was looking at Manon in a daze. There hadn’t been any sign of Manon entering the room.  
  
Elide vaguely registered that her legs were still bare, her ankle on display. It was nothing Manon hadn’t seen before, she knew, but Elide still felt the need to cover it up. Her twitch must’ve been visible.  
‘Don’t.’   
Manon kneeled in front of her.  
‘You are _not_ going to remember anything those men said to you, because they said nothing. Understood?’  
She sounded strong, and fierce, and Elide nodded in response. Manon gripped her ankle and looked up at her, her gaze betraying nothing of her feelings. So unfair, Elide thought.  
‘Are you okay?’ Manon asked, her grip tightening slightly. There was still a lot of blood on her hands, and Elide saw that her ankle was a bit red now too. She didn’t care about that.   
It was easier to focus with Manon gripping her ankle, albeit a bit harshly. It grounded Elide enough to reply.  
‘I’m still in shock, I think.’  
Manon nodded.   
‘You need to wash yourself.’  
Well that probably made sense, Elide thought, still looking at her ankle. But she doubted that was what Manon meant when she finally dared to look at the Witch again. It was difficult to recognize, but Elide saw understanding in Manon’s eyes.  
‘You’ll feel better afterwards.’  
Manon’s thumb brushed over her twisted skin, smearing the blood even further on her leg. And still Elide didn’t care, staring into Manon’s eyes and basking in the strength she found there. The strength that she needed.   
But then Manon released her ankle and stood up, offering her arm to help her stand. It was with great difficulty that Elide motivated herself to move, but she managed, and with Manon’s out of place tenderness, they walked to the small bathroom together.   
‘I’ll fix your bath,’ Manon said, and walked away to help Elide once more.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far! And I have a feeling they will only get longer now, since we're close to the end. Let me know what you think about the chapter, I love to hear reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, that was a longer wait than expected sorry! It could be because I suddenly set myself the goal to finish my second fanfiction before Valentine and I got really caught up in that one. Also, I managed to read 8 books in January and I'm super proud of that! It meant I had little to no social life though. OKAY enough ranting (sorry 'bout that). Enjoy!

It had indeed been what Elide needed. When she’d sat in the bath for a few minutes, the warmth allowed her to relax slightly. It resulted in tremors wrecking her whole body, as if her body finally allowed itself to process what happened tonight.   
The feel of hands on her legs. The words. The disgusted look.   
With a sudden fervour, Elide started rubbing her legs and arms clean.   
Gone, gone, gone.   
Though the water had turned a little red from the blood on her ankle, she felt so much better.  
  
When Elide returned to the room, skin still damp, she was surprised to find it clean.   
Manon was sitting on the bed, looking satisfied and sated, and suddenly it was quite clear to Elide how she’d gotten rid of its extra occupants.   
  
But what should she do now?   
Elide shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.   
She didn’t want to come across as too forward by sitting on the bed, fearing that Manon thought it meant she wanted… something. Well, Elide thought, she did want something. A wholesome relationship, during the day and the night. Elide felt herself begin to blush, memories of skin pressed against hers flashing through her mind, and stopped her thoughts right there.  
  
Then Manon took her choice away by standing up and gesturing towards the bed.  
‘Feel better?’ Manon asked when Elide sat down.   
She nodded in response and this seemed to please Manon, because she looked satisfied even though she didn’t smile. But Manon didn’t smile easily.   
When Elide looked a bit closer at Manon’s expression however, she noticed that the Wing Leader also looked somewhat uncomfortable.   
It could only mean bad news.  
‘Did something happen?’ Elide guessed.  
Manon shook her head.  
‘No. At least, not yet. But things are stirring inside the mountain.’  
Manon looked outside the small window when she said the last part, and Elide feared for her. She knew of some of the horrors that took place in Morath.   
‘It would not be safe to visit you anymore.’  
There wasn’t anything different about the way Manon said this, but it felt different to Elide.   
Her heart stuttered, and Elide had to clamp down on anything she was going to say. It would have been too emotional or revealing.   
So she tried to keep her face neutral, but she couldn’t help the tight grip on the bedsheets.  
‘I could be tracked,’ Manon added, and Elide thought it was strange she said this. It wasn’t as if Manon owed Elide an explanation. Being the Wing Leader and Heir of the Blackbeak clan meant Manon didn’t have time to keep looking after her, saving her time and time again, and Elide understood this.  
  
So Manon would leave her. For good this time. Well, she had been expecting this.   
Elide just didn’t know it would have hurt so much.  
  
Manon shifted her weight to her other leg, which made Elide realize she forgot to reply, but all she could manage was a meagre nod.  
And suddenly Manon was kneeling in front of her again, as she had done before the bath, and with the same surprising tenderness she asked, ‘How is your ankle?’  
Elide wanted to say it was fine and that Manon should stop worrying about her and just go where she needed to be, but the piercing gaze of Manon made her reply truthfully.  
‘It’s throbbing.’  
Manon nodded briskly, stood up and left.   
  
Alone in the room, sitting on the bed, Elide stared at the ground and slowly released her tight grip on the bedsheets. Aside from her slightly sore ankle, she could feel her heart aching.   
It was better that Manon had left immediately.   
She knew this.  
Yet it still hurt to be in the small, and awful room alone, wearing her thin night clothes and wanting nothing more than to be held. A few tears fell from her eyes, but Elide couldn’t find the strength to wipe them away.  
  
Then the door opened again, and Elide did not think she could deal with more unwanted visitors. Though she would not give up without a fight, she felt it would be even less of a struggle now than it had been before.   
But it was the shape of Manon in the doorway, and then it was her in the room again and Elide looked up in surprise, tears still wet on her face.  
Manon noticed and Elide saw she did a quick sweep of the room. When she found no threat, Manon walked over towards Elide and knelt down in front of her again. From a pocket, somewhere, she produced a small, clear glass vial with some sort of liquid in it.   
Elide squinted at it.   
Without any explanation Manon opened it, and a pleasant flowery scent slowly filled the room.  
‘Oil?’ Elide asked carefully.  
Manon nodded.  
Elide swallowed.  
‘W-why?’  
But Manon put the vial on the ground and grabbed Elide by her shoulders, gently guiding her on her back. Elide’s heart forgot to be aching, pounding wildly in her chest instead. She tried to slow down her breathing, but her nerves were on fire when she felt Manon rub the oil onto her twisted and horrible ankle.   
‘Don’t,’ Manon said, and Elide knew that Manon had known what she’d been thinking.   
Elide forced herself to nod calmly, and closed her eyes.  
  
Manon touched her without fear, without disgust, and with a calming touch, and Elide felt herself start to relax again. Or as best as she could with Manon touching her skin.  
  
When Manon finished massaging her other ankle, Elide opened her eyes, wanting to thank her, but Manon’s hands touched her other ankle again.   
Perhaps she had missed a muscle there, Elide wondered.  
The hands didn’t stay on her ankle however.   
Instead, they travelled upwards and started massaging her legs.   
Elide felt far from relaxed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, don't worry, I got the next chapter almost ready, so expect it in a few days at most. hurrr hurr. Comments, likes, everything is most appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this is the fastest I've ever uploaded another chapter. But, as promised, the sexy times.  
> Enjoy!

It was very hard to keep breathing normally when a deadly gorgeous ironteeth Witch was massaging your thighs.  
Elide knew this from first-hand experience.  
With some sort of miserable little piece of self-control she managed to keep her eyes shut and her grip on the sheets not quite cramped. Her breathing, however, was out of her control.  
So when Manon’s hands continued upwards, following the smooth dip of her hips, Elide involuntarily sucked in a breath.  
  
  
Manon continued massaging her hips, going in smooth circles over her hipbones and back towards her thighs again. As those fingers dug in the soft skin of her inner thighs, Elide hoped that Manon would and would not touch her _there,_ because she wasn’t sure she would survive it a second time. Alas, there were worse ways to go.  
But Manon went back to her hips then upwards, tickling her ribs, before slowly moving her hands towards her breasts. And stopping.  
The soft sound of protest was, again, involuntary.  
Elide opened her eyes to see what was wrong as she heard the unmistakable sound of Manon whipping out her iron nails. She feared there might be more intruders, more men coming to collect her in her uncle’s name. Of all the bad timings, this would definitely be one of the worst.  
But the gods were kind for once.  
  
  
In one swift movement, Manon tore up her night gown with an iron nail. Elide guessed it must’ve bunched up too much and halted Manon’s hands.  
The slow and torturous massage continued, now that Manon’s hands had free reign again. Having retracted her iron nails, Manon gently massaged her breasts with oil slicked hands.  
The feeling was sinful.  
Elide moaned, and when Manon rubbed her nipples between her fingers, Elide honestly couldn’t care less about all the sounds she was producing.  
It felt _so_ good, Manon touching her, and Elide shifted her legs, getting restless from the heat between them. As if on cue, Manon moved her hands lower again.  
And she didn’t tease this time.  
But before she could start making her feel even more heavenly, and too distracted for any coherent thought, Elide grabbed Manon’s wrist to stop her. Together, Elide’s hazy and very much in love mind whispered and so Elide awkwardly stuttered, ‘Y-you should u-undress as well.’  
To Elide’s surprise, Manon obliged.  
  
  
Elide couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful pale skin, the soft looking white hair falling across Manon’s beautiful breasts, the taught stomach and the slight curve of her hips. She felt she would be fine with just looking at her all night.  
Apparently Manon wasn’t, because she moved towards her again.  
Biting her lip from arousal and nerves, Elide reached out a hand and hesitantly touched Manon’s neck, following its slope to her shoulders and then, Elide swallowed, gently cupped her breast. Uncertain, and so, so, so hopelessly in love, Elide looked up at Manon.  
‘Together,’ she whispered.  
Manon didn’t reply, though her eyes pierced through Elide’s very soul.  
Elide tried to hold her gaze, searching for something, anything that told her that she wasn’t the only one who put her whole heart in this, but when Manon touched her there again, she couldn’t help but shut her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips.  
Her movements haltered for a few minutes before she vaguely remembered her determination to do this together. Elide would not be the only one loving this, losing her mind over this, so with a newfound courage, Elide leaned forward and lowered her mouth to one of Manon’s breasts. When she heard the shaky breath Manon released in response, Elide glowed in triumph.  
It did not stop Manon’s hand from her wicked movements however, and it all got too much, it became too intense, and Elide came before she got even close to Manon’s thighs.  
  
  
Manon withdrew.  
Breathing hard and feeling a bit boneless, Elide thought this was at least a little strange. Manon hadn’t come yet. So why did the Witch, who usually got what she wanted, not want to come herself? Perhaps Manon wanted to take care of Elide again, seeking only Elide’s pleasure. Or, she realized with a sudden horror, Manon didn’t find Elide arousing?  
The uncertainty was like a blow to her head, and heart, making her doubt if she should continue touching Manon. She almost withdrew her hand- no.  
Together. That was what she’d said.  
And she’d meant it.  
  
  
Elide shuffled onto her knees and gestured towards the bed, like Manon had done earlier. The Witch just looked at her for a few seconds, and Elide hated that she couldn’t see what Manon was thinking. But then she obliged her by sitting down, swinging her legs on the bed as well. With an ease Elide was jealous of, Manon leant back on her elbows and stared at Elide, waiting.  
Gods, was she going to do this?  
Steeling herself, Elide took a deep breath before putting both hands on Manon’s knees and gently pushing them apart. She placed small, butterfly kisses on Manon’s thighs, relishing in the feel of the soft skin against her lips, before continuing downwards.  
Together, Elide thought again, as she closed her eyes and lovingly kissed the most intimate part of Manon.  
  
  
There was no doubt that Manon found her arousing, with the way she trashed and growled as Elide licked her most sensitive places.  
Elide was not prepared for the iron nails that came out however, scraping across her back, stinging slightly, as Manon threw back her head and came with a wonderfully sexy moan.  
The surge of pride Elide felt was amazing.  
Looking up, she saw Manon lazily licking the few drops of blood, her red blood, off her iron nails.  
‘Sorry,’ Manon said simply, and Elide believed that she had not mean to hurt her.  
‘It’s okay,’ she replied softly, shyly pressing a small kiss against Manon’s inner thigh.  
This made Manon moan, eyes fluttering close for a moment, but then she locked eyes with Elide and grinned wickedly. ‘We’re not done, Witchling.’  
Her white hair fell across her shoulders as she leaned forward, eyes predatory, lips curved in an incredibly sexy smirk, and pulled Elide on top of her.  
  
  
After what Elide thought must be the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had, feeling like she would never move a muscle again, she felt herself drowsing and drifting to sleep.  
Manon was lying behind her, kissing the wounds on her back and tracing the slope of her hips with a soft fingertip.  
It felt loving and caring, like one would take care of their partner.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah just one more chapter to go. i mean i planned this fanfiction and it still took me by surprise.  
> i'm living such a wild life.
> 
> Comments and everything are very much appreciated! <3 and THANK YOU to all of you who left wonderfully sweet comments already :D They really make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I'm so happy I got to upload the final chapter on Valentine's Day. I hope you all had a wonderful day, regardless of the romantic craze out there :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was the sound of people waking up and walking around, while downstairs a few men were already nursing what sounded like their second drink. There was also the sound of rustling sheets as Elide stretched her body lazily. She could, to her satisfaction, move every muscle without pain or discomfort. If she was honest, this was probably the most relaxed her body had been in a long time.   
Yawning, Elide turned to her other side and hugged the pillow lying there. It was still a bit warm, and smelled like the aerie and the cool wind between the clouds.   
Elide was alone in the room.   
This was what they’d talked about, Manon couldn’t visit her any longer.   
But aside from the usual sense of loss she felt each time she woke up alone, this time, there wasn’t a big, gaping hole inside her chest that refused to close. There was just a small sad feeling inside of her, sad about the fact that Elide never got to tell Manon how she felt about her.   
She loved her.   
It was foolish, but it was the truth.  
The cold hearted Blackbeak Witches didn’t do love. She knew that.   
  
Alone again, and again in the woods, Elide was progressing faster than usual since she’d covered a decent distance in just a few days’ time.   
Her ankle wasn’t giving her its usual trouble, each step went smooth in comparison to before, and it was a bittersweet reminder of the lovely massage of a few nights back.   
The way Manon had gently touched her body, and had held her close as she drifted off to sleep.  
Elide tried to shut out the memories.   
  
Manon was atop of Abraxos, bleeding from various wounds.   
The Duke was going to be dead, she thought viciously. After what he did to her, her thirteen wouldn’t let the bastard live. First her near dead experience with the Queen of Terrasen and now the Duke.   
If it taught Manon anything, it was that she shouldn’t waste her time on petty things.   
The time to act was now.   
  
Even from high in the air, she heard Elide a good while before she saw her.   
She heard her laboured breathing, and the twigs breaking beneath her feet.   
With a nudge of her feet, Abraxos descended. He swooped in, landing a few feet before Elide. The poor girl looked startled, but managed a smile nonetheless, and Manon felt her heart ache.   
Petty things indeed.   
She noted how slow Elide was travelling, the short distance she had travelled in a few days had been easily covered with Abraxos.  
But did that make Elide weak? No. Because she endured.   
And Manon loved that strong part of her.   
She did not view her as weak.   
  
With a growl she jumped off Abraxos.   
She saw Elide as _hers_ , as she’d come to realize in the last few weeks, and if this blasted vice around her heart was this so called _love_ Asterin told her about, Manon thought it wasn’t really worth the trouble.   
But when she saw Elide walking towards her, with the slight stagger in her gait and the hope in her eyes...  
She decided it was worth _some_ trouble after all.   
  
With a few long strides she stood before Elide and grasped her head between her hands. It startled Elide, but she did not shy away.  
Manon didn’t have any experience with this, this _thing_ , and she doubted that talking about it like Asterin had suggested would go well, so she looked at the beautiful and brave Witchling in front of her. Really looked at her.  
Wanting Elide to understand what she _felt_.   
  
In her life, Manon had not kissed many people, since you didn’t need kissing to feel sexual pleasure. Kissing felt too intimate and loving to Manon.   
Kissing showed you wanted.   
Kissing said you cared.  
But gods, did she want, did she _care_.  
So Manon leaned forward, taking in the surprised eyes and pink cheeks of Elide, then closed her eyes and kissed those soft lips she had been staring at for weeks now.   
  
It was better than all the unfeeling kisses Manon had had in her long life. It was soft, sweet, small but at the same time too large for her body.   
It satisfied her greatly to be able to pull Elide closer like this, to open her mouth with her tongue and taste her.   
Though she was afraid of the intense pounding of her heart, Manon could not deny that when Elide made a small, happy sound, it warmed her heart.   
Intertwining their tongues, Elide made quite a different sound however, and just like that evening, Manon felt the warmth in her start to burn. She groaned and laced her fingers through Elide’s, wanting to indulge herself but realizing now was not the time, and so Manon reluctantly ended the kiss.   
The fleeting thought that she’d just took Elide’s first kiss was pleasing to say the least.  
  
‘This is truly the last time I can come to you,’ Manon said, and she heard the reluctance in her voice, ‘If we are to meet, it will be, but not under these private circumstances.’  
The Witchling said nothing.   
Carefully, Manon leaned forward and touched Elide’s forehead with her own. Elide looked at her with bright, loving eyes.  
How clear the Witchling’s love was written in her eyes.   
It made Manon afraid that it was mirrored in her own, so she lowered them and whispered, ‘Good luck. Take care of yourself.’  
Elide nodded, but again said nothing, so Manon dared to lift her eyes, allowing herself to, just this once, appear vulnerable and open.   
She heard Elide suck in a sharp breath. So it was visible.  
So be it.  
In a soft voice, a voice she didn’t use often, Manon confessed quietly, ‘I don’t want you to die.’   
At this, Elide smiled, though it wavered, and Manon saw tears rolling down her cheeks.   
These petty things were capable of doing a lot of damage.   
Manon could confirm this.  
  
Elide watched Manon climb atop Abraxos again, and whilst her lips tingled, and her tears kept falling uncontrollably, she smiled bravely at Manon.   
‘I love you,’ she whispered, now that she still had the chance, and she knew Manon had heard her by the visible stiffening of her shoulders.  
Then Abraxos’ wings unfolded as he started to prepare himself to take off, to fly away into the skies.  
  
When Manon looked back at Elide one last time, there was still the same openness and vulnerability in her eyes, Elide could’ve sworn she saw her lips form into the smallest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I finished it, my first fanfiction. There was a bit of a struggle in the middle, and writing sexy times was more difficult than expected, but hey. I managed somehow. And if I can do it, so can you! Haha, no don't feel obliged to write fanfiction :) Anyways, thanks so much for all the lovely comments ! They really make my day, and motivate me SO much to keep writing.
> 
> I'd love to read about your thoughts and feelings about the last chapter or the whole story in general! 
> 
> Okay, that's it, thank you for sticking with this story and have a lovely day (or evening, depending on when you read this)!


End file.
